


i want to hear you sing

by always_abridesmaid



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, elmer goes to juliard, he's a theatre major, i wrote this like a month ago and was like k might as well, song fic ig??, spot gots to nyu for like computer or smthn, theyre both really gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_abridesmaid/pseuds/always_abridesmaid
Summary: in which elmer likes to sing when making breakfast.





	i want to hear you sing

elmer bit back a smile as he put on his music, and began to make breakfast. spot searched for a sweatshirt for his very adorable boyfriend. spot was barely taller than elmer, only by a couple of inches or so, yet all of his clothes went down to his boyfriend's mid-thigh. it only made him hotter.

elmer scrambled the eggs around in the pan, humming along to the billie eilish song playing on the speakers. dancing softly in his place, as the bread toasted and the eggs cooked "i've been watching you, for some time can't stop staring at those ocean eyes." he sang softly, world slowing down with the song. he closed his eyes, that were dark brown and puffy with sleep.

"burning cities and napalm skies, fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes, your ocean eyes." he moved slightly grabbing two plates and placing the toast on the plates and adding the heaps of butter him and his boyfriend enjoyed.

adding cheese to the skillet of eggs elmer continued singing along. "no fair, you really know how to make me cry, when you give me those ocean eyes, i'm scared i've never fallen from quite this high into your ocean eyes."

spot entered the kitchen, which now smelt like hazelnut coffee, eggs, and toast and smiled, coming behind his boyfriend and kissing him on the neck. elmer stopped singing and blushed brightly. "morning baby." he hummed in elmer's ear.

"spottie!" he giggled, taking the eggs off the stove and placing a portion on his and his boyfriend's plate. "morning." he turned around both plates in his hands and brought them to the kitchen table.

"well don't stop me from your singing it was beautiful." elmer had paused the song when he realized spot was in the room. elmer blushed again, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"spot no." he complained, turning around to go clean up the mess he'd made. spot laughed quietly, the sweatshirt spot was looking for laid forgotten on the chair.

"but i want to hear you sing," he responded. "please ellie." he pleaded, sitting down watching his beautiful boyfriend clean the kitchen.

"fine." elmer relented, turning the speaker back on. "i've been walking through a world gone blind, can't stop thinking of your diamond mind." the younger boy lost himself in the song. taking a break from cleaning as spot got up to dance with him.

elmer got to the last chorus, keeping his eyes closed he continued swaying with his boyfriend. "no fair, you really know how to make me cry. when you give me those ocean eyes."

emer began to lean in.

"i'm scared, i've never fallen from quite this high."

closer.

"falling into those ocean eyes." his voice got lower and breathy, his lips a millimeter apart from spots.

his tone a whisper, his voice going up in smoke. "your ocean eyes."

he connected their lips.


End file.
